Knights of the Silver Cross
The Knights of the Silver Cross are a secret paramilitary organization under guidance of the Russian government with the protection and security of the country from any and all supernatural threats. While the order's exact whereabouts are unknown, it is said to be located in a secluded estate within the city of Moscow and is surrounded by an immense amount of holy protection from infernal fiends that would dare to raid it. While some organizations focus on a specific set of monsters that they are dedicated to hunt and exterminate, the Knights of the Silver Cross is much more broad in that they combat a large variety of supernatural creatures, although, their most antagonistic enemies would be the vampire menace. This organization is relatively new having been in operation for nearly 300 years. It was founded by a sect of Russian Orthodox priests after they achieved victory over an army of monsters, with those monsters being the legendary werewolves. They came into formation when a rogue werewolf began to spread the lycanthrope plague all across Europe and eventually made its way to Russia. However, the lycans greatly underestimated them for they were defeated soon after despite their numbers, tactics, and superior physical attributes. Eventually, the rogue alpha remained, but instead of ending his life, the head priest by the name of Vitali Romanoff spared him and offered him to work for his order. The once rogue alpha agreed through a pact of blood. And so the Knights of the Silver Cross was established, and over the span of 300 years they cemented their legacy in history, whilst being completely unknown to the public barring the Russian government and other secret organizations. However, what most are unaware of is that while the Knights of the Silver Cross have human soldiers, they can also deploy their secret weapons when it comes to threats that require more man power. These weapons are none other than werewolves. After the pact, the alpha became that weapon, and eventually gathered several more werewolves to form a pack. These werewolves are the trump cards of the organization, and serve as their most powerful weapons. During those years, when the head of the organization is on his/her death bed, their next of kin being their own children are ultimately left to take seat as the heirs. However, before they are to take command of the Knights they must undergo a series of grueling tests to see if they are worthy. These tests include leaving them out into the Russian wilderness for approximately a week in total and they must learn how to survive the harsh climates on their own while also attempting to defend themselves from the animals. When they pass, they are ready to take the seat as head of the Knights. Not only that, but once they do they have total and complete command over the small group of werewolves at their disposal, with the lycanthropes themselves being completely loyal to them. Members *Ivan Romanoff - Director *Natalia Romanoff *Miguel - Werewolf and Pack Leader *Kevin - Werewolf *Keith - Werewolf *Olivia - Werewolf *Rolando - Werewolf *Adan - Werewolf *Huan - Werewolf *Luca - Werewolf Category:Humans Category:Beings Category:Group Category:Organizations with good alignment‎